Separable computers can include a display portion, e.g., a screen portion, and a base portion, e.g., a host portion. The display portion and the base portion are separable from one another, e.g., the display portion may be detached from the base portion. When separated from the base portion, the detached display portion can be referred to as a tablet computing device.